Majin Pokus
Majin Pokus is a majin from Universe 6. He is the counterpart to Majin Buu and, all of buu's other variations. History Majin Pokus was born from the noble wizard known as Hokus, the wizard had been of GREAT power, being very well-known across the galaxy for healing others. He had made Pokus as a NEW guardian, to protect him from the incoming raiders.. The Raiders were lead by a DANGEROUS man, of whom was known as Cargot, the son of the infamous Lord Slug. The Majin known as Pokus was being trained to deal with Cargot, he had been given the certain movies that Hokus learned. Later after two entire years, the raid had arrived.. Pokus had been responsible for the deaths of MANY raiders, having killed ALL of Cargot's men with just one ki blast. The Majin had quickly moved on to Cargot himself, who had been scared of what the majin would do, his own fear lead to him retreating.. Personality Majin Pokus is the alternate version of Majin Buu, representing all versions of buu(Besides the fat one). He is a much more kinder and polite version, but that still doesnt justify just how rude and incredibly malevolent he can be. As above, he has a level of malevolence that makes him even MORE wicked than Majin Buu. Pokus demonstrates his violence by giving a savage beatdown to universe 6 versions of Yamcha and Tien, by breaking both of Tien's arms, crippling Yamcha. And then absorbing both of them without hesitation. The Majin is also very childish, proceeding to mock his enemies in immature ways, but can, and WILL, get serious in many ways. pokus has made friends with the god of destruction of universe 6, Lord Champa, and his assistant by the name of Vados. He enjoys eating alongside Champa, and also the destruction of planets. Another difference from him and Majin Buu was his willingness to murder Hercule just because he spoke to him. He hadnt exactly cared about the human's life, and only disliked how much he talked big. This has given him a BIG rivalry with Majin Buu, who has wanted to overcome Pokus and defeat him.. On the other side, Pokus only sees Majin Buu as an annoyance, an accident and, lesser version of himself. Not even true to his power.. Abilities Techniques *'Vanishing Burst' *'Vanquish Wave' *'Vice Shout' *'Super Kamehameha' *'Negative Sphere' *'Candy Beam' *'Shocking Buster' *'Innocence Cannon' Other Abilities *'Ki Sense' *'Ki Blast' *'Absorption' Transformations/Absorptions *'Super Majin' *'Arch Majin' *'Majin Pokus(Z-Fighters absorbed)' *'Majin Pokus(Frost absorbed)' *'Majin Pokus(Caulin absorbed)' *'Majin Pokus(Cargot absorbed)' Power When Pokus was first formed, he was equal to a super saiyan 2 Gohan, after training for millenia's(Plus the absorptions he had DURING that time). Pokus (Post-Absorptions) At his current power, Pokus is as strong as an SSJ Vegito, being of IMMENSE power, and capable of completely curbstomping Majin Buu. He had been believed to be unmatched during that time, until he met Hit. Super Majin In his super majin state, Pokus was as powerful as a super saiyan god super saiyan Goku/Vegeta. This level had given him some new power to play with, especially considering his CURRENT role.. Arch Majin In his ARCH MAJIN state, Pokus is at a higher power than EVER before. Being somewhere closer in power to the god of destruction, at this stage he completely took down a revived Cargot with no problem, alongside a golden Frost.. Trivia * Category:Majin Category:Thaxander12 Category:Revengeance Category:Characters